Lights Fall Faded
by mysong
Summary: Someone familiar takes Sam away. Can he resist long enough for Dean to save him? Set in Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably gonna be a TWO-SHOT or THREE-SHOT. If anyone could beta this, could you please say so. I'm still really a amateur, so I need all the help I can get. Hope I get more practice though, as my New Year's Resolution is to WRITE. **

**Now, on to the story.**

* * *

_Lights Fall Faded_

Sam's eyes jolted open. He quickly sat up and scanned the motel room. In the other bed, Dean's sleeping form didn't move except for the rise and fall of his breathing. No one else was in the room. Other than the cold air from the vents rustling the curtains, nothing was moving. Breathing heavily, he laid back down and closed his eyes once again.

He hadn't had a vision in a while. And this one didn't seem like the others. It was somewhat detached, possibly what an acid trip felt like.

It couldn't have been one.

His consciousness disagreed. _That's bull._ _It was supernatural and you know it._

God, he knew he was tired, but now he was arguing with himself? But damn… he could practically still hear her.

"_Saammm__…_"

There it goes again.

"_Sam…." _

Wait. The voice wasn't in his dream anymore.

"_Sammmy__…?_"

It was coming from the foot of his bed.

Sam opened his eyes.

* * *

Dean was having an odd dream. Not to say it was strange, but it was different. There was a lack of busty women and shiny muscle cars. However, the one woman there made up for it. 

"I missed you so much." Dean hugged her tightly, trying to memorize how she felt for a second time. She hugged back, comforting him.

"Oh, Dean. You can let go now." Dean blushed and let go, rather reluctantly.

"Sorry." He smiled. Just being around her took ten years of hate, violence, and pain away. Then all of a sudden, he felt compelled to tell her everything that had happened. He didn't need to act tough or wear a mask in front of her. She had loved him no matter what. However, when he opened his mouth to speak, she hushed him.

"Now, Dean. You can tell me all about what's happened later. But we don't have the time."

Dean stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"It's Sammy. He's in trouble." Before she could continue, she gasped in pain.

"No!" Dean held her up. "What's happening?"

"They don't want me to warn you. Just make sure you keep Sammy safe. He needs you, Dean. You need him." Again she was pained by an invisible force. "Dean!" His eyes searched for the source of his mother's pain. Seeing nothing, he hugged her trying to keep her safe with his body.

"Dean. Save Sammy. He's being tricked." It was getting harder and harder to speak and keep her form. "Will you promise?" Her eyes seemed to bore into him, very similar to Sam's.

His voice hitched in his throat. "Yes." She smiled weakly and disappeared from his arms. "Mom!"

Dean shot up from the bed, panting. His mind sped through what he saw in his dream. Before he could decide if it was real, he looked at the other bed.

"Sam?!"

It was empty.

**A/N: Well, I hope you review! Criticize me, praise me (very unlikely at the moment :) ), or just say whatever you want. Reviews are like M&Ms. XD**

**P.S. This story used to be called Mama Said. But hopefully it's more improved. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, still hoping to get this **beta'ed****. Sorry for the rather short ****chappies.

* * *

**

_Lights Fall Faded_

The scenery outside the Impala's window blurred past. Trees, buildings, stoplights… it all meant nothing to Dean. All that mattered was to follow Mary's advice. To follow through with his promise.

_Goddamn._ Another promise. And Sammy was gone again. The reason that he was gone, kidnapping, didn't settle Dean's thoughts, it made it worse. Because one day, Sam would leave him on his own. Either that, or his year would be up, which ever came first. It was getting difficult not to think about it. The war looked like it was looming ever closer. But when all was said and killed, which Dean thought was very likely before his year ended, would Sam stay?

Nothing was ever crystal clear anymore. Not like the good ol' days. Not when his father was alive. All Dean had to do was follow orders, hunt, and take care of Sammy.

Not anymore.

* * *

Sam groaned. He felt like he drank a gallon of alcohol and was now suffering the hangover. Light splayed across his face, making him hide under the covers. As the initial brunt of the headache edged away, he noticed a familiar scent from his pillow. It smelled like lavender. But he just couldn't place where he remembered it from. His thoughts weren't exactly clear at the moment.

Taking care not to stare at the blinding light, he slowly sat up. Squinting, he looked around to find that he wasn't in the motel room. He quickly shut the blinds to get a better look.

The room was pretty ordinary. A dresser, bedside table, and vanity, all white. Two doors connected his room to a bathroom and the other to the rest of the building. Everything was neat and orderly. But little touches in the room made it feel homey. Gold lined furniture. The bed looked like a King. It sure wasn't anything the Winchesters could afford.

Sam stood up and searched the room for any clothes, seeing as he was only clad in underwear. He was surprised to find a variety of clothes conveniently all in his size in the dresser. It looked like his captor was expecting him for a while.

* * *

Bobby heard the Impala rumble in. He strode over to his fridge, getting some blessed liquor for Dean. From the sound of the phone call, this didn't look good.

He turned and threw the beer at him. Dean gulped some down, apparently in a hurry to get words out.

"Hey, Dean. You're gonna choke doin' that." He was met with a glare. "Slow down, son. This won't help him and you know it."

Dean began to pace. "I already checked everything. There were no signs of demons, or vampires, or even some dumbass criminal. No one would just take Sammy without trying to kill me. And how the fuck did I not hear them in the first place?"

"Well. If you gave yourself the chance to sit down and think, you'd get a better look at this. Other than jumping to conclusions and getting agitated. So will you please just stop goddamn pacing?!"

The young hunter stopped in his tracks and turned to him. His voice was barely a whisper. "No. Stop trying to understand what I'm feeling. Don't try to stop me from worrying. You know John's not here to stop me with a damn order. You can't fix that. This is the second time Sam's disappeared. I can't lose him again."

Bobby looked away for a moment. He took a swig of his beer and said, "What'd you need?"

* * *

He looked around the room looking for any possible weapons. He had heard something below him, probably the kitchen judging from the sound. He took the pole from the towel rack, holding it like a club. Edging near the door, he slowly put his hand on the handle, getting his bearings and preparing for what lay ahead. But the handle turned under his hand from the opposite side.

The door swung open. Sam raised the pole ready to strike whatever demon was there.

"Now, Sammy. You wouldn't bash your mother's head in, would you?"

* * *

**A/N: Man, I wanted this ****chappy**** to be longer, but I couldn't resist the ****cliffie****. XD**

**P.S. And for those who had this on story alert before, I rewrote the first ****chappy****. So you're probably confused. Sorry about that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok. Here's a long chappy finally. This might be longer than a THREE-SHOT because of the short chappies. Oops.**

**Also, Northb****ay is a real place, but this ****story is purely fictional. Don't want to get sued, do I? And while I'm at it. I don't own Supernatural either. gasp I know. Surprising. XD

* * *

**

"What's your name?" Dean and Bobby were in Northbay Hospital, following a lead on people mysteriously going into comas. Some of them were found after a few days of being reported missing. However, many of them never woke up and withered away. The few who did were placed in the psych ward. They spoke of speaking with a dead loved one.

"Carter Silverman." He was one of them. He looked and acted as though he hadn't been in a coma a few days before. It sure didn't stop him from asking questions. "So, what are you supposed to be? The police? 'Cause I know trucker hats aren't part of the uniform." The thirteen year old really had a mouth.

"Told you so." Dean smirked. He looked back at Carter. "Well, it was given to him by his late father. He wears it all the time. I mean _literally_. Eating, walking, driving, sleeping…" Bobby elbowed him in the gut.

"Don't listen to him. I got special privileges to wear this. Unlike a certain rookie, who's not taking things seriously." But Bobby was rather fine with the teasing. Dean must've cooled down on the ride here. If he was up to making cracks at him, it was better than his attitude when he came over to his house. His speech the other day was almost too much for him.

Dean cleared his throat. "Sorry. So we heard that you said you 'talked' to your sister, who died in a car accident last year. Is that right?"

"Yup." At least he was serious when he was being asked a question. "It was like I was in a dream, but it felt real. My sister, Haley, was there and it seemed like it was really her. She talked, looked and acted like her. But…" He looked at his feet.

"Go on."

"After we talked and stuff, she asked me to stay with her and go to heaven. But I told her 'What about Mom?' I couldn't leave her alone with dad and Haley gone. She got angry and started yelling at me. Then her eyes changed to black and she lunged at me like an animal. I closed my eyes and shouted for my mom. After that, I woke up here."

"Did you notice anything else? Anything strange, other than your sister, of course. Like before you talked to her." Bobby had a hunch about what fugly was doing this.

"Uh… I think I was sleeping. Then, I thought I heard my sister calling me. I woke up and... I don't remember anymore. Just the dream."

"Thanks, kid." Dean looked at Bobby with a questioning look on his face.

Once inside the Impala, Bobby told Dean what he thought had taken Sam. They left to get supplies.

* * *

Sam backed up, hesitating. "Is it really you?"

"As real as you are." Before he could stop her, she wrapped her arms around him. Immediately, a blanket of warmth surrounded him and Sam returned the hug. It felt _right_.

"H-how?"

"I heard your prayers."

"But, where's Dean?" Even in a situation like this, he kept his priorities straight.

"He's not here." She sat down on the bed, patting the space beside her. "Well, Sam… there's a lot of rules about this type of thing. I guess you should know, really. It's like Dean's deal."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Being dead doesn't mean I can't still watch over my boys, can it?"

"No, I guess not." Sam chuckled. _I'm talking to Mary._

"Well, Sam. In this case, you are the only one that can see and talk to me. I was able to explain this to Dean, but only briefly. But you can explain everything to him later." She took his hand in hers and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sammy. Everything's gonna work out fine."

"Are you sure?" His puppy-dog eyes were in full effect.

"I've been in heaven. Of course, I know." Sam placed his other hand on top of their clasped hands.

They stayed in that position for awhile, until the teapot whistled for Mary.

* * *

**Also, ****pwetty****pwetty**** pwease, REVIEW! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! Thanx for reading my fic guys! Especially supernaturalsammy67 and Poaetpainter who reviewed. Hope you like this chappy.

* * *

**

_Lights Fall Faded_

He wondered if normal felt like this. Hours of talking with Mary and getting to know her was like a wish come true. Sam had always had Dean, but he wasn't exactly the perfect parent. Drinking, prostitutes, and who knows what else? But Mary was like an angel to them both. He learned that back in Kansas.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Sam didn't hear her come in.

"You had a dreamy look on your face. Thinking of something good?"

"Nah. Just happy I got to spend time with you."

"Me too, Sammy. Me, too." Sam was sitting on the bed. She walked over and kissed his head smiling.

"Mom?"

"Hmm…?"

"What do you know about Dean's deal?" If Sam hadn't been looking at his hands, he would have seen the look of annoyance flit across Mary's features.

"I know that it's tearing you apart. He's your brother, Sam. Your big, overprotective brother. Of course you want to know, but.." Sam looked up. She was biting her lip, a little habit he had as well.

"What?" Sam hated the begging in his voice. It was his mother he was talking to, but he had to know if there was a way to save Dean.

"Dean's deal involves demons of a very high caliber. The kind like the one that killed me. Very smart and strong. They know what they're doing. There is no loophole, no way out. No bonds to break."

Sam stared at her. "No. There must be a way." He stood up.

"Sam. Calm down. I just said that there's no way to break the deal. However, the guy upstairs knows a thing or two about saving souls. I'm sorry, I should have said that first."

"It's ok. But what you said. You mean…"

"Yes. God will help Dean. Don't worry about it. Everything's taken care of." Sam headed to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, man. I have to tell Dean this! We don't have to worry about Dean going to hell." His face seemed to have lost a year's worth of worry.

"Why don't you stay a while longer? The news can wait. Let's give Dean some rest. He won't need to look out for you. You're completely safe here. You know if we ask nicely, I could get John over here. Or maybe Jessica?" Sam stopped his incessant pacing, looking at Mary.

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

"Got everything, Bobby?" Dean glanced over his shoulder. 

"Yeah. Will you wait? I'm not as young as I used to be." Bobby walked after him, arms full of herbs and bottles. He grunted as he set them in the Impala.

"Well then, Grandpa. Where do you think this lazy ass Djinn is hiding Sam?" Dean got behind the wheel.

"It's a Afrit. It's much stronger than a Djinn. Although it does work slower, the way it kills its victims is permanent. No coming back. So we have to get to this abandoned warehouse over here." He pointed to a little blue dot on the map. "Sam just has to hold out until we get there."

Dean gunned the engine.

* * *

Several hours later… 

"They're coming, Sammy. I wish I could see Jessica's face when she sees you again. But rules are rules."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm sure she'll tell you everything later." It had taken a while for Mary to return after going to heaven to convince whoever was up there to let Sam see Jess and Dad again.

"I won't doubt that – Oh!" Mary stopped short. Her form began to flicker in and out like a light dying out. She turned away from Sam, feigning exhaustion and surprise. Her eyes turned black.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Was everything too good to be true?

'Well, Sammy." She faced him again, mask on. "I should've told you this earlier. You're to make a choice."

* * *

A/N: Ok, this didn't turn out exactly as I wanted. But I really wanted to update. Please review if I should've waited and let it simmer and get tasty first. XD 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here's the last chappy. ****This is prett****y short, but I hope the next story**** will be longer, way longer. I have two ideas for the next one, so I'll ask you guys which one I should write first. XD**

**Italics are flashbacks. Dialogue from "WIASNB" and "AHLB Part 1" from Jensen Ackles Fans by Aurelia.

* * *

**

_Lights Fall Faded_

"A choice? What are you talking about?" Mary continued to shine unsteadily. It burned Sam's eyes. He looked away blinking furiously.

"You have to choose whether or not you return to your brother." Her voice wasn't effected by whatever was happening to body. It carried clear over the noise that had begun outside. It sounded like a tornado was threatening to engulf them all. It felt like it too.

"I don't understand. Why did you bring me here to make a choice between you and Dean?" A floor shook, sending Sam to his knees.

"Sammy, look at me. You can leave here and go back to Dean. You can _try_ to save him. But, if you come with me, you'll see Jessica and John again and never have to leave."

Sam's unreadable eyes stared at her and he answered in a matching monotone. "You mean die?"

The sound stopped. The ground stood still. Mary's form became solid again. It was like the world had held its breath, not wishing to miss her answer.

"It would void Dean's deal. It would give him peace to know that you're safe. To know that you'll be free from hell's touch… you'd be in heaven. Away from that demon forever." With finality, she disappeared.

The world breathed in.

* * *

Surrounded by runes and candles, Dean and Bobby put their ancient texts down.

"Now everything's up to Sam."

"He can do it. I know him. He'll pick the right way to go. He _is_ the brains of the operation, you know." Dean chuckled nervously. He walked over and his eyes roamed over Sam's prone form on the table. They had arrived an hour earlier. "You can't be fooled by something so stupid."

_Yeah, but, Dean, it wasn't real._

_I know. But I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so bad__…_

Dean continued to stare.

_"Sam! Sam!"_Sam lay still.

_"Sam, look out! __No! No…"_

He didn't move.

_"…__Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother. Sam? Sam. Sam! Sammy! No. No, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God. Sam!"_

It was painfully serene.

* * *

He blinked.

He could see Sam's hazel eyes.

* * *

A week later…

"You're sure?"

"Hell, yes. I'm sure."

Come on, Dean. Why don't you let me tell you?"

"I didn't tell you what happened with the Djinn until you asked me." Dean continued to flip through channels. Sam sat on the other bed, facing him.

"But this- this was different."

"Go to sleep, Sammy."

"Dean." The sound from the TV filled the gap between them. "Fine." Sam slipped into bed, his tall frame making the bed creak. He knew he was going to talk to him sooner or later.

A few minutes passed and Sam's breathing evened out. Dean turned off the tv. He punched his pillow to a comfortable shape before placing it behind his back. He sat and watched Sam.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. Here's the choices, they're both untitled as they're only outlines at the moment.**

**1)A Psych and Supernatural crossover. There may be possession included. Not saying who.**

**2)A SPN story. Involving a mirror, and another body double of one of the boys. **

**Well, I have other ideas, but they haven't been thought out all the way yet. XD Please review and tell me what to think.**** I don't know I think I could have finished it better. **


End file.
